In order to give a touring ski (ski for ascending mountains) a hold on the snow when ascending in ski touring, it is known to adhere or strap a ski skin to the running surface of the touring ski and additionally fix on the ski depending on the model. The ski skin prevents the ski from sliding backwards and at the same enables the ski to slide forwards.
The adhesive with which the ski skin is adhered to the running surface of the ski is applied to an adhesive back (usually cotton back) laminated on the rear side of the ski and usually has the property of being usable many times, i.e. multiple adhesion and release of the adhesive compound between the adhesive side of the ski skin and the running surface of the ski is possible. In order to preserve the property of multiple use, the adhesive side should be covered with a covering film after removing the ski skin from the ski.
However, the known adhesive compound with the ski is limited by the adhesive strength and adhesive duration of the adhesive which decrease with every pulling of the ski skin onto the ski and with every removal of the ski skin from the ski. It is usually possible to pull on and off 50 times and then the adhesive is unusable. In addition, the adhesive property is dependent on user behaviour since the user has to apply a covering film to the adhesive surface after removing the ski skin. If, as is usual in practice, this covering film is not applied, the desired adhesive property is shortened appreciably as a result of the contamination of the adhesive surface and the adhesive drying out.